


The Ol' Pumpkin Switcheroo

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Halloween, jack o lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone stole some jack o lanterns, but not for any bad reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ol' Pumpkin Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Early Halloween Party Weekend Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/). It’s not much of a trick, but it’s what came to mind.

It wasn’t a typical Five-0 case, but there wasn’t much the team wouldn’t do for Grace.

The day before Halloween, Grace showed up at Headquarters visibly upset about something, but wouldn't say what the problem was.

After some shaved ice and a promise for the team to join her in trick or treating, Grace told her what the problem was.

“All the jack o lanterns we worked so hard on were replaced with ugly fake ones,” she said.

Chin pulled up the camera footage around the palace where Grace and the rest of her Aloha Girls troop donated carved jack o lanterns. He stopped the footage when the cleaning crew came into frame and they watched as the janitor picked up each pumpkin and replaced it with a fake one and moved on.

“Why would he do that?” Grace asked as she looked at Danny. “We got permission to put them up.”

“I don't know why, Monkey, but we'll find out and have them put back.” Danny replied.

+=+

Hours later, Steve found the janitor responsible for taking the jack o lanterns, listened to his story about why he'd replaced them and brought him to the Five-0 offices so that he could explain to Grace.

“Grace, there's someone here who'd like to talk to you,” Steve said.

Grace walked out of Danny's office and looked at the man standing next to Steve. “He's the one who took the jack o lanterns.”

“Yes, I am,” the man said with a nod. “And I'm sorry for that. I put out the replacement ones because the real ones were put into the refrigerator overnight so they wouldn't attract bugs.”

“Oh,” Grace said softly. “I didn't think about that.”

“I was just about to put them back out when Commander McGarrett found me,” the man added. “Would you like to help me?”

Grace smiled brightly at him. “Oh yes!”

“Is it okay with you, Detective Williams?”

Danny nodded his head. “It's okay with me.”


End file.
